Harry Potter and the Boy with Red Eyes Year 1
by Jaykid1
Summary: AU. Harry Potter didn't know what to expect when he got to Diagon Alley. Of all the things he thought he would find, he didn't expect to find a family he didn't know existed. Ron Bashing, New Golden Trio. Slight Naruto X-over.
1. Meetings, Wands and the Hogwarts Express

**Welcome ladies and gents to the Remake of Harry Potter and the Boy with Red Eyes. As many of you know, I'm Jaykid1 and I created this story.**

 **This is part one of seven or eight. I don't know if I'll do Deathly Hallows in two parts like the movie or one big story. I'll figure it out later. Anyway, there will be some similarities to the first version but also some new stuff that wasn't in the first version.**

 **I don't have much more to add so lets get on to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I own only my OC.**

-000-

"Furious, wake up sweetie, we only have a hour before we have to leave for Diagon Alley." A woman's melodious voice said from behind a door which roused a sleeping boy from his slumber. Said boy slowly opened his eyes only to shut them back as the sun hurt his eyes. When his eyes finally adjusted, he opened them to reveal ruby red eyes that seemed to glow. Letting out a yawn he got out from under the covers and out of his bed.

This boy was named Furious Black. Furious stood at slightly above-average height for an eleven almost twelve year old boy, he had black shoulder length hair as well as medium tan skin. "I'll be down in a few minutes Mama." Furious replied with a tired drawl, going into the bathroom to begin his morning ritual. When he came out, he got dressed in black pants, black and white chucks, a white button up shirt and a black bucket hat with a white strip on it. After getting dressed he went down to the kitchen to see his mother Lucrecia Darkblade-Black.

Lucrecia was a beautiful tall woman who stood at 6'2" with straight black hair, ruby red eyes and a skin tone a few shades darker than her son's. "There you are sleepy head, I was wondering when you would get up. Hurry and eat your breakfast, we've got to get your school supplies for Hogwarts."

After the mother and son pair ate their breakfast, they went to their fireplace and flooed to the backroom of a pub called the Leaky Cauldron.

-000-

Harry Potter was excited. Just yesterday he found out we was a wizard. And not just that, but that his aunt and uncle had lied to him since he was baby. You see Harry's parents were killed when he was one year old. Since then he has been living with his aunt and uncle who have treated him as a slave since he was old enough to walk. That all changed on his 11th birthday yesterday when a half giant named Hagrid had arrived on the houseboat his 'family' were on to escape the letters that were coming for Harry. Hagrid had come in and told him who he and his parents really were. After that, Harry had gone with Hagrid to get his school supplies for Hogwarts.

"'Ere we are 'Arry, the Leaky Cauldron. Through 'ere we'll get to Diagon Alley. Hagrid said to the tiny 11 year old next to him.

"Uh, okay". Harry said as he and Hagrid walked through the door. No sooner had Harry walked through the door had he ran into someone and was knocked down.

-000-

Lucrecia and Furious had just appeared out of the fireplace in the hidden room. "Once we make a quick stop at Gringotts, we'll start getting your supplies." Lucrecia said to her son.

"Got it." Furious said, his excitement growing. Furious opened the back door and quickly walked out, only to bump into someone and fall over.

When Lucrecia heard her son hit the floor she rushed out the hidden room to see what happened. What she saw was her son and another boy on the ground. She thought the other boy looked a bit familiar but couldn't place were she knew him from.

Furious rubbed his head and looked up to see what he ran into only to see a kid who was possibly his age, but due to his stature he wasn't sure. He also noticed the kid was feeling around for something, that's when he noticed the glasses by his foot. After standing up and dusting himself off, he bent down and grabbed the kids glasses and walked over to him.

"Here you go pal, sorry about running into you, I was a bit excited." Furious said to the smaller boy.

The boy took his glasses and put them on to see who was talking to him. When he looked up at the taller boy talking to him, he was initially put off by his red eyes but quickly got over it as the other boy was smiling and not about to hurt him.

"That's okay, I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going". Harry said to the older boy with the peculiar eyes. "I'm Harry by the way, Harry Potter."

No sooner had Harry said his name, had the whole pub gone quiet. Lucrecia finally realized why this boy looked so familiar, he was her god-son. When she took a closer look at him she noticed he was a bit pale and smaller than he should be at that age. She would clearly have to have a word with Dumbledore later. She knew she should have taken him in when she had the chance but that goat faced bastard assured her Harry would be better off with his family than with her as she still had to care for Furious and wouldn't be able to care for Harry as well. Oh yes, a 'talk' would be had.

Furious had heard the name before, hell what person in the wizarding world didn't, but unlike most people he decided to hold off his opinion until he actually met the boy. So far he seemed meek, and like he really needed a friend, Furious was more than happy to fill that need.

Lifting his hat in a way of greeting Furious introduced himself. "Nice to meet you Harry, I'm Furious Darkblade-Black."

If you thought Harry's name got a reaction, it paled in comparison to Furious's. The Black family was very prestigious and wealthy since it was an ancient and noble family, while the Darkblade's were a family of extremely powerful Witches and Wizards. For this boy to be a member of both families it went without saying that this boy would be a force to be reckoned with when he was older. When Hagrid heard the boys name he grew wide eyed, but when he saw Lucrecia it all made since.

"Nice to meet you Furious." Harry said shaking the taller boys hand.

As the two boys started a bit of small talk, the adults they were with got reacquainted. "Lucrecia, I thought the boys name sounded familiar, how are you, it's been to long." Hagrid said to the tallest woman in the pub.

"I'm fine Hagrid, thanks for asking. How about you, still the gamekeeper at Hogwarts?" Lucrecia asked back.

When all was said and done, the four went to the back of the pub then proceeding to Diagon Alley, but not before meeting the odd defense against the dark arts teacher, Prof. Quirrell.

-000-

After a trip to Gringotts Wizarding bank, where Harry met his first Goblins, Lucrecia and Hagrid left the boys to their own volition and went off to do some shopping of their own. "So Harry, where should we go next." Furious asked as he and Harry left the clothing store.

"Well, we have everything mandatory that we need except our wands. I say we get those, then meet up with your mom and Hagrid at the Cauldron." Harry suggested after checking his list.

"Well lets get moving then." Furious said as he led the way to a wand shop called Ollivanders wands. As the boys entered the wand shop, they looked around but didn't see anyone behind the counter or around the room. "Hello?" Furious asked "Anyone here?"

It was then that they heard something rolling and looked up to see an old man whom they assumed to be Ollivander at the top of a wheeled ladder as it rolled into view. When Ollivander saw them he smiled. "I know you two." The old man said as he climbed down the ladder and began to look around his store. "It seems like only yesterday both your parents came in here to get their wands." Ollivander said as he found what he was looking for. He walked over to Harry and handed him the wand that was inside the box. "Now you first Mr. Potter, go ahead, give it a wave."

Harry who had never wielded a wand before had no idea what to do so he just gave it a little flourish while Furious sat back to watch. What happened next surprised him as an entire row of drawers in the shop were violently ripped from their places.

"Perhaps not." Ollivander said as he took the wand back and went to find another. He returned shortly after with another wand. "Try this."

Harry took the new wand and gave it a twirl, this time a vase on Ollivanders desk shattered to pieces.

"No, no definitely not." Ollivander took the other wand back and went to find another. While he was looking he found one he made many years ago, one that was made with a twin. ' _Hmm, I wonder.'_ Ollivander went back to Harry and handed him this new wand.

As soon as Harry touched the wand, a strong wind wrapped around him. He felt something inside him react. It felt like a part of him that until recently he didn't know existed had just been made whole. It filled him with peace and tranquility

"Curious." Ollivander commented.

"What is?" Harry asked the old man.

"I remember every wand I ever made, Mr. Potter. As it so happens, the Phoenix whose feather I used to make that core gave another feather, Just one. It is Curious that this wand would choose you when it's brother, gave you that scar." Ollivander replied.

After taking a moment to process what was said, Harry asked, "And, who owned that wand?"

"We do not speak his name. The wand chooses it's wielder Mr. Potter. We expect great things from you. After all, He-who-must-not-be-named, did great things, TERRIBLE, yes, but great things none the less."

Harry took his wand and stood back as Furious, who was listening quietly stepped forward.

"Ah now Mr. Darkblade, or is it Black, Let us get you your wand.

Half an hour later and a nearly destroyed wand shop later...

Ollivander finally found the right wand for Furious. 13" Snakewood, Half Dragon Heartstring and Phoenix Feather. Very similar to his mothers, 11 1/2" Rosewood, Half Dragon Heartstring and Unicorn Tail Hair.

I must say Young Mr. Black you are quite lucky." Ollivander commented.

Furious quirked a brow. "Why is that."

Ollivander motioned to his wand. "That wand is very temperamental. Being half dragon and phoenix, it's easily understandable. Separate the two are hard to please but together, it is near impossible to find a match. I assumed this wand would never find a match until today. Though I should warn you, both creatures are creatures of fire so I would be very cautious when learning fire type spells." Ollivander explained.

 _'Going by that logic, it'll be near impossible for me use water type spells.'_ Furious thought.

-000-

After all was said and done, Harry and Furious left Ollivanders and met right up with Hagrid and Lucrecia. "You two sure took your sweet time in there, what happened." Lucrecia asked the boys.

Furious and Harry took a few minutes to explain what happened and why they took so long. Lucrecia wasn't so shocked., she knew her son had a strong affinity to fire being a Darkblade, but to get a wand that seemed like it was made specifically for fire type spells was something.

Suddenly, Hagrid had remembered what he bought for Harry. "Oh, 'Arry I almost forgot, 'Appy birthday." Hagrid said as he pulled a cage with a beautiful snow white owl out from behind him. "All she needs is a name."

"Wow, thanks Hagrid. I think I'll name her Hedwig."

"Well boys if that's everything, we should head for the cauldron and get some lunch." Lucrecia suggested. In agreement everyone went to get lunch.

-000-

Later that day, it was time for Hagrid to take Harry back to the Dursley's.

"I wish I didn't have to go back, I hate it there." Harry said

Lucrecia knew Petunia and her tub of lard husband did not like magic, in fact they hated it. She had no reason not to believe that they gave Harry a hard time about it. To hell with Dumbledore, she'd be damned if she let him go back where he wasn't loved.

"Well Harry, what do you say to staying here at the Cauldron with Furious and I." Lucrecia said to Harry with a smile.

"Y-you mean it, I can stay." Harry asked hopeful.

"Of course, I'm sure Hagrid wouldn't mind. Right Hagrid." She finished while giving Hagrid a look that said 'agree with me or die'.

Hagrid chose to be smart and quickly nodded his consent. After that was said and done Hagrid took his leave bidding farewell to the others.

-000-

The next month was the best month Harry had ever had in his life. Furious had been a great friend and was more than willing to impart his wisdom of the wizarding world onto Harry so he could have some knowledge as soon as he started school. Harry was ecstatic to have a friend of his own, a true friend. Lucrecia was great to, in the time he was with them, Lucrecia had revealed that she was his godmother. When Harry asked why she wasn't around, she told him of Dumbledore's meddling, and when she promised that after his first year, he would never have to live with the Dursley's again, he instantly forgave her. When Furious found out, he was happy to have a 'little brother'.

We now find our soon to be family of three at the King's Cross Station, headed toward platform 9-3/4

"So you boys have everything you need." Lucrecia asked as she led the boys to the platform in between 9 and 10.

"Yeah mom, were good." "Thanks for everything Lucrecia." Furious and Harry said respectively.

As they drew closer to the platform they saw a family of red-heads. "Wow, that's a lot of red hair." Furious commented.

After a few minutes only the mother and the daughter red-heads were left. "Molly is that you?" Lucrecia asked to the red-head woman.

Said woman turned around to see who had called her only to see a tall red-eyed woman. "Oh Lucrecia, so good to see you." The now named Molly said to Lucrecia. Molly looked at the boys next to her, more specifically Furious. "And you must be Furious, you certainly have your mothers eyes."

"Thank you." Furious said with a smirk.

Lucrecia looked at the time. "Oh my, you two better get going before you miss the train." Lucrecia said as she bent down and kissed both boys on the forehead.

"Mooooooom!" Furious exclaimed embarrassed, while Harry felt warm, like he had a true mother.

When all was said and done, both boys went through the platform. After getting over their awe of seeing the train, they got on, packed away their things and found an empty compartment to enjoy the ride. After a moment or two, a knock on the compartment door drew their attention to the door as it opened and a boy with red hair popped his head in.

"Excuse me, do you mind, everywhere else is full?" Said the red head.

"Not at all." "Knock yourself out." Harry and Furious answered.

"Thanks, I'm Ron, Ron Weasley." Ron said sitting down.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." "Furious Black." Harry and Furious said much to the shock of Ron if his widening eyes was anything to go by. A few minutes later the food trolley came round.

"Anything from the trolley Dears."

"No thanks." Ron said pulling out a smushed sandwich, "I'm all set."

Seeing the dejected look on his face, Harry pulled out several Galleons from his pocket. "We'll take a lot."

-000-

The three boys were currently stuffing their faces with treats and getting to know each other better. Ron had even introduced his rat Scabbers. Furious immediately got a bad vibe from that rat. "My brothers Fred and George taught me a bit of magic want to see." Ron said getting some nods.

Ron took out his wand but before he could cast his spell, the door to the compartment opened and a pretty brown-eyed girl (In Furious's opinion) stepped through and looked around, her eyes glanced over everything in the room but abruptly stopped on the ruby red pair of eyes staring back at her. The two were just staring at the other before Harry cleared his throat. "Something we can help you with?"

The bushy brunette shook her head and replied. "Has anyone seen a toad, a boy named Neville lost one?" At the negative responses she noticed the redhead had his wand out. "Oh, are you doing magic, lets see then."

Ron cleared his throat. " **Sunshine, daisy, bottom mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow."** Ron chanted, but nothing happened.

"I think your brothers played a prank on you mate, that's not a real spell." Furious said, "Let me show you a real spell." Furious pointed his finger at Harry's Glasses. **"Oculus Repairo"** A light shot out of Furious's finger and wrapped around Harry's glasses and fully repaired them.

Harry took off his glasses and examined them. "Couldn't you have done that earlier?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"In my defense, I thought you were going for the nerdy school boy look." Furious replied feigning innocence.

Ron and the cute girl, who by this time had sat next to Furious, were shocked that they saw a boy their age using wand-less magic. "How did you do that, most people more than twice your age can't do wand-less magic!" The girl exclaimed.

"I've always been able to, though I can only do it with small stuff. By the way, I'm Furious Black."

The girl took a moment to compose herself before replying. "I'm Hermione Granger." She looked at Harry. "And your Harry Potter." Seeing him nod she turned to Ron, who was pigging out, and with slightly less enthusiasm said. "And you are?"

"Ron Weasly." Ron replied with his mouth stuffed with sweets

"Pleasure." She replied with much less enthusiasm. "Well I better go, we'll be there soon so you should all get changed into your school uniforms." She got up to leave but then turned to Ron. "You've got some dirt on your nose, did you know?" With that she left.

"Mental, that one." Ron said when she was gone.

"I liked her." Furious said before they all got changed. Soon their lives would change as when they left the long cave they would be close to Hogwarts.

-000-

 **That's chapter 1. I hope you all enjoyed it. For those that read the first version, you probably noticed the changes made to the story.**

 **So that's all for now, till next time.**

 **Read, Review, Favorite and Follow!**

 **TTFN!**


	2. Hogwarts and the Sorting Ceremony

**Hey guys, Jaykid1 here with chapter 2 of Boy with Red Eyes. So as I mentioned this first story is basically the same as the last but with some changes to the dialogue and a few character changes. I will be taking the original down after ch.3 of this so there's that.**

 **Any way, here's chapter 2.**

-000-

As the train pulled into the station, it let out a loud whistle as it came to a complete stop. A few minutes later, The students began to exit the train. Furious, Ron, and Harry were some of the first to exit the train. As they exited, they came across the sight of Hagrid.

"Firs' 'ears this way, come on now lets move it!" Hagrid said loudly gaining the first years attention.

The trio of boys walked up to the half giant. "Hey Hagrid." Furious and Harry said together. "'Ello you two." Hagrid said to the boys. "Whooooa." Ron said as he stared at Hagrid.

With that, Hagrid started off toward the boats with the first years following behind him. The first years paired up and got in the boats, Harry went with Ron, which left Furious to pair up with Hermione, not that he had a problem with that.

"S-so Furious, tell me how long have you been magically aware?" Hermione asked her boat mate, truth be told she was extremely nervous. She didn't have many friends growing up. Correction, she had no friends growing up. Because she was a smarter than all of the children she was around as well as having an eidetic memory and preferring to spend her time reading, she was often teased and avoided by others. This left her rather lacking in the social area. One of the main reasons she agreed to come to Hogwarts was because she desperately wanted to make friends. Since she was going to a school where there were others like her, she figured she had a better chance.

"I've been aware my whole life, you see I'm a Full-blood. However, my mother raised me in the Muggle world. She said it would do me no good to only know of one world while another was so close." Furious explained to Hermione. He could tell by the awed look in her eyes, that she tried to hide, that she was a Muggle-born and had no prior knowledge of the wizarding world other than what she might have read in a book. "Although, truth be told, I made it a point not to make many friends since I knew I would inevitably lose them when I came to Hogwarts." He added rather quickly. "Anyway, that's enough about me. Tell me about yourself Hermione." Furious said curiously.

"Well there's not much to tell. I was born and raised in Surrey, London. I didn't have many friends growing up either, I was smarter than them, they apparently didn't like that. I spent most of my time reading books." Hermione said with her head slightly down.

"Well that's the good thing about being a first year at Hogwarts I think..." Furious started gaining Hermione's attention. "You get a fresh start." He finished with a wolfish grin that made Hermione blush. After that, they sat in silence enjoying the rocking of the boat before they heard a splash behind them. They turned and looked only to see a rather chubby boy with black hair trying to get back into the boat he fell out of. Hermione recognized the boy as Neville Longbottom.

She simply turned around figuring his boat partner would help him back, Furious on the other hand saw his boat partner didn't so much as lift a finger to help him. When he took a closer look he realized the boy still sitting in the boat was a pale blond that he knew all too well. Pulling out his wand and pointing at the boy in the water and whispers **"Wingardium Leviosa".** All of a sudden the boy in the water was lifted up in the air and placed in his boat. Furious smirked before turning around, but then noticed Hermione's eyes on him. "What?" Furious asked.

"You already know a first year spell?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, my mom wanted to make sure I had everything prepared for my first year so she taught me a few spells. Not to mention I read ahead." Furious answered nonchalantly. Hermione continued to look at Furious for a few seconds before she realized she was staring and turned away blushing, much to Furious's amusement, then he thought of something. "Hey, Hermione." He started gaining the girls attention. "Do you mind if I call you Mi? Hermione just seems like such a big name for someone so small." Furious asked. Hermione just blushed again and not trusting her voice just nodded.

-000-

After a moment they finally arrived at Hogwarts. Everyone was in awe as they saw the castle sitting on the edge of land. Furious was reminded of a medieval castle. As they reached the docks, everyone exited the boats and followed after Hagrid. Hagrid led them inside of the castle and up to a giant set of double doors.

"Alright everyone wait here for a moment, someone will be with you shortly." Hagrid said to the younglings as he went off somewhere.

"Well, now what?" Harry said as Hagrid left.

"Now we do as Hagrid said and sit tight, relax Harry, it'll all be fine." Furious said with a shrug.

"So it's true," Said a squeaky little voice that grabbed the attention of everyone. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Said the same pale blond that Furious and Hermione saw on the boat. His proclamation had everyone buzzing, which caused Harry to wilt a little. He had told Furious over the remainder of the summer that he didn't want to be famous since it just reminded him off his parents death.

The pale blond nudged his head to the two boys next to him. "This is Crabbe and Goyle, and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The now named Draco said as he stood in front of Harry causing Ron to snicker. Unfortunately, Draco heard him and sneered. "Think my names funny do you? No need to ask who you are, Red hair, freckles and a hand-me-down robe. You must be a _Weasley_." Draco said, saying Weasley as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. He looked to Harry's other side and looked at Furious and smirked. "And it seems there letting mongrels in here as well." He sneered, causing Furious's already narrowed eyes to narrow further and for him to let out a small growl. Finally, Draco turned back to Harry. "Hanging out with the wrong sort can be problematic, I can help with that." Draco said as he stuck his hand out to Harry.

Now, Harry didn't understand why being a Weasley was a bad thing, but he did understand that his first and best friend had just been insulted, the boy that had he not quite literally ran into his first trip to Diagon alley, he most likely would have been stuck with the Dursley's. This revelation sparked a bit of anger inside of him as he responded to Draco.

"No thanks, I'll take my chances with them, besides I'm quite capable of spotting the wrong sort myself." Harry said with narrowed eyes. While this was suppose to look threatening, unfortunately since he was only 11, it didn't have the desired effect.

Draco would have retorted but an elder teacher tapped his shoulder, Draco turned and immediately shrank into himself at the small glare she was sending him. "If you're quite done young man, step back into line." The teacher said sternly. Draco quickly moved back to his original place. With that out of the way, the teacher put on a disarming smile to help ease some of the more nervous first years. "Hello young ones, I'm your deputy headmistress as well as transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall. If you'll all follow me, you will all join your classmates but first you will have to be sorted into your houses." The now named Professor McGonagall said.

Minerva McGonagall was particularly excited about this year. Why you may be asking? Because this year brought with it Harry Potter. She was excited to see how the boy that Dumbledore had dropped of at his Aunt and Uncle's, ignoring her warnings might she add, had grown up. When she first arrived her attention was brought to a pale blond headed boy who could only be the son of one Lucius Malfoy, and if the tail end of what she heard when arriving was anything to go by, the boy had certainly taken after his father. When she had effectively cowed the boys attitude with her glare she took a look at the crowd of first years to see if she could find Harry, low and behold, there he was sitting right in front of her. Immediately she could see the boy's father James, he looked just like him, but he did have his mother's eyes. Hopefully he inherited her personality instead of the prankster that was his father. Speaking of pranksters, her gaze was drawn to Harry's left as she saw what had to be a miniaturized Sirius Black, but with tamer hair and red eyes. Judging by the eyes, the boy was certainly Lucrecia's son as she was the only women she remembered Sirius being serious with, no pun intended. If she recalled, Lucrecia had hated Sirius at first, much like Lily with James, but just like the Potters the two eventually fell in love and married. She wondered if his personality reflected his Father or his Mother, Minerva wasn't sure which was a good thing or not.

"The different Houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. These Houses will be like your family, Your triumphs will earn you House points, any rule breaking or adverse behavior will result in the removal of House points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will win the House cup. Now if there's nothing else..." Whatever McGonagall was going to say was interrupted by the chubby little boy who fell in the lake.

"Trevor!" the boy exclaimed as he saw his toad by the teachers foot. After he grabbed it, he looked up at McGonagall and muttered an apology when he saw her give him a look.

"As I was saying, if there is nothing else, let us proceed to the Great Hall." McGonagall said as she turned and led the students through the great hall. The group of first years looked upon the Hall in awe. The area was certainly big as everyone looked around.

"Hey Furious, what's the deal with Malfoy, he seemed to already know you?" Harry asked.

"He's my cousin." Furious stated simply.

"What! Why's he call you mongrel." Harry asked slightly alarmed.

"Lets just say he and I never truly saw eye to eye." Furious said.

"Whoa check out the ceiling." Said one of the first years as they looked up and noticed the night sky.

"It's not really the sky, it's just bewitched to look that way." Hermione said, she was about to continue but Furious beat her to it.

"If I'm not mistaken, that's mentioned in 'Hogwarts: a History' right?" Furious asked Hermione.

"R-right."

McGonagall stopped them as they approached a stool with a dusty old hat on it. McGonagall turned toward the first years with a scroll in hand. "When I call your names please step up and sit on the stool, the sorting hat will do the rest." McGonagall said as she began reading names.

"Hannah Abbot."

A blond girl with pigtails walked forward and sat on the stool, McGonagall placed the hat on the girls head, then a face seemed to appear on the hat as it began to speak, freaking all the first years out.

"Hmm, yes, very nice, hmm, okay, better be... Hufflepuff." The hat said putting the girl in Hufflepuff house.

McGonagall looked at the list and called the next student. "Furious Black."

After hearing his name, Furious put on his wolfish grin and proceeded to the stool. When the hat was placed on his head it began to talk again.

"Hmmm, interesting. A member from two very prominent Houses, and yet what you seek is not power but knowledge. Though you have much power I can see that you have an intellect of someone far beyond your years, yet do not hold yourself as better than anyone, something not many with a similar up-bringing can claim to be like. I see you are loyal to a fault, and always quick to defend others from harm, slyness and cunning I also sense, not to mention much courage in your heart. You are truly an individual destined for greatness, but where to put you." As the sorting hat was talking, all the heads of house were listening quite closely to what the hat was saying, this boy could be a great asset to any house. Even Dumbledore leaned slightly forward, in all his years of being inside Hogwarts, he had never heard the sorting hat sound so in awe of an individual, he would have to keep a close eye on this boy as he got older. He was brought from his thoughts as the sorting hat continued. "There is no place for you in either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff." the sorting had said causing the Heads of said Houses to wilt a little. "I could easily place you in Slytherin, though I sense your bravery is more forthcoming than your cunning which leaves me but one choice..." The hat said causing Slytherin Houses head to sneer, but caused McGonagall to perk up a bit. "GRYFFINDOR!"

And just like that, Furious Black became the first Gryffindor of his year.

-000-

The sorting ceremony went by rather quick after that. Furious was happy to note that both Harry and Hermione were put in Gryffindor. He noted the chubby boy Neville was also put in Gryffindor, he seemed to have a confidence issue. Furious would later make it a point to become his friend to hopefully help with that, he remembered Harry had the same issue when he first met him. He was rather indifferent toward the youngest Weasley boy, he didn't know why but he just wasn't getting good vibes from him like he was the others, thou now that he thought about it, he was getting similar vibes from his brother Percy. Furious also felt he was being watched, when he looked around, he caught the eye of a greasy haired man with a hooked nose. He seemed to be studying him like he was some sort of specimen, Furious made a note to be wary around that man.

After the ceremony, they were given a feast then were subject to a word from the Headmaster about what was off limits to the students and how the year would go. After all was said and done, the prefects of each house were led the first years to their Common rooms which were located behind Portraits. After that they were given yet another lecture by their Head of House who just so happened to be Professor McGonagall. When that was over they were finally allowed to their rooms where all their stuff was. After changing his clothes, Furious got into bed and quickly fell asleep, eager to start his first day at Hogwarts.

-000-

 **That's Chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Read, Review, Favorite and Follow!**

 **TTFN!**


	3. Classes, Broomsticks, Friends and Trolls

**Here's chapter 3. To answer a question, I still plan to pair Harry with Luna, unless someone has a better idea.**

 **I made a one shot based on this story called 'Silence Runes work better with the door closed.' Check it out.**

 **Since basically everyone knows about Harry and everyone else from the Potterverse, this chapter mostly focuses on Furious to establish his character.**

 **Speaking of Furious, do you people have a problem with his name, cause a few people commented about his name? I would think people would get the Irony of his name.**

-000-

 **The next morning**

Furious had woke up rather early in the morning. Not to surprising, he always seemed to rise with the sun. He got up as quietly as he could as to not wake up the others. Everyone must have been more tired than he thought, he had no idea how he slept through Ron snoring like a chainsaw. He went into the bathroom to do his morning rituals and change his clothes. When he came out, he grabbed his bag and a potions book and proceeded toward the common room to get to the great hall for an early breakfast. When he reached the common room, he was surprised to find he was not the only one up this early.

"Mi, what are you doing up this early?" He asked curiously.

Surprised by the voice, Hermione jumped and let out an eep. She turned and was surprised to see Furious, she didn't think anyone got up this early but her.

"Um, I was just gonna get some breakfast and do some last minute studying. What are you doing up?" She asked back.

"Honestly, I was doing the same. You want to go together." He asked, wolfish grin in place.

Hermione for her part only blushed a little at that damned grin on his face. "S-sure."

With that, the two early Griffin's headed toward the great hall. When they got there, the place was a bit empty compared to last night. The only ones in the hall were some of the faculty members and a few Ravenclaw students. They sat down across from each other as a big bowl of fruit and a pitcher of pumpkin juice appeared before them. They filled their goblets, and cracked open their books and got to work.

-000-

Professor McGonagall was heading toward the great hall to get breakfast and mentally preparing herself for her first class of the year. When she made it to the great hall, she wasn't surprised to see her fellow teachers, nor was she surprised to see some of the Ravenclaw's. She was very surprised when she looked at the Gryffindor table and saw two of her brand new cubs sitting and studying. She never thought she would live to see the day that any of her cubs would be up early let alone be studying. Seeing them, she allowed a smile to curl on her lips, yes she was going to enjoy this year.

-000-

Having arrived much earlier than everyone else, Furious and Hermione were finished eating and already headed toward their class as everyone else started trickling into the Grand hall. They figured they'd take the long way around since it was really early. Their first class was Transfiguration, so as they were walking they quizzed each other on what they already knew. When they finally reached their class they still had twenty minutes to spare. When they entered, they headed toward the front of the class. They sat down and suddenly felt they were being watched, looking up they saw they were under the scrutiny of a tabby cat.

"Was that cat here when we came in?" Hermione asked Furious.

"I don't remember seeing it." He replied.

Shrugging their shoulders they got there things ready and studied a bit more before Hermione had to ask a question.

"Uh, Furious?"

"Yea Mi?"

"What's up with the hat?" Hermione asked blushing slightly at the nickname (she really had to get that under control).

Sure enough, Furious was wearing the very same hat he had on when he met Harry, lucky for him there was nothing in the Hogwarts handbook that said he couldn't wear it.

"Oh this," He started looking up at his hat before taking it off and holding it in front of him. "This is the only thing I have left of my old man. Don't get me wrong, he didn't die or anything like that but... it's complicated." He said placing his hat on his head. Hermione had a concerned look on her face when she noted the brightness in his eyes dimmed a bit when talking about his father. She would make sure not to bring this up again, she really didn't want to lose the first friend she hoped she had gained. Neither noticed the cat regarding Furious curiously.

The twenty minutes had gone by and the other students had entered the class. When it looked like everyone was in class, the tabby cat that been sitting on the front desk had jumped off the desk and mid-jump had changed into Professor McGonagall, much to the amazement of the class.

"Good afternoon class, welcome to Transfiguration, I'll start the class by awarding 20 points to Gryffindor due to the early arrival and study habits of Mr. Black and Ms. Granger." McGonagall said with a smile as Furious and Hermione both blushed from the praise. She went on to tell the class what all about what they would be learning throughout the year. Minutes later McGonagall was having the class take notes of various forms of transfiguration and was currently demonstrating complicated art of becoming an Animagus, when all of a sudden the door opened and rapid footsteps could be heard. The class turned and saw both Harry and Ron running in, Hermione turned around shaking her head while Furious muttered the word 'idiots'.

"Whew, made it. Could you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late." Ron said as they slowed down. Poor choice of words since said teacher hopped off her desk and turned back into herself. Ron gulped before trying to lay on the flattery. "That was bloody brilliant ma'am."

"Why thank you for that observation Mr. Weasley, perhaps I should continue by transfiguring you and Mr. Potter into clocks so you will know to be on time." McGonagall said sternly.

"W-We got lost." Harry tried to defend.

"Then perhaps a map, I trust you won't need one to find your seats." She said just as sternly causing both boys to quickly shake their heads and head to their seats. They just happened to find some to Hermione's right. When they sat down and looked to her and Furious, the aforementioned two shook their heads and got back to work.

-000-

After Transfiguration, the four had potions together. They quickly headed over, Harry and Ron following Furious and Hermione, not wanting to get lost again. When they arrived, the class was fileing in, but the teacher was nowhere to be seen. Furious and Hermione once again sat in the front row while Ron and Harry sat behind them. The class was abuzz with noise, that is until a tall, greasy haired man with a hooked nose stormed into the classroom. Furious recognized him as the one who was scrutinizing him last night. He walked up to the blackboard and wrote his name 'Professor Snape' on the board, then suddenly turned around and looked over the class as he began to talk.

"There will be no wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potions making, however, for those select few, who posses, the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame and brew glory and even how to put a stopper in death." Professor Snape said. Okay he couldn't lie, Furious thought that speech was awesome. Snape gazed over the class before his eyes landed on Furious who decide to write that particular passage down.

"Mr. Black," Snape said, gaining Furious's attention. "Since your suppose to have such an incredible intellect, surely, you would have no problem telling me, What I would get, if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione couldn't help herself, her hand flew in the air before Furious could answer. He looked at her for a brief moment before turning back to the professor Snape. "You would get the draft of living dead potion sir." Furious answered.

"Correct," Snape said. "Where would you look if I asked you to locate a bezel?"

Once again Hermione's hand shot up. Furious ignored her this time an answered. "A bezel is a stone found in the stomach of a sheep, it's used to heal most poisons, as for where to find it, I would assume in the cabinet."

"Very good," Snape said mildly impressed. "Last question, what is the difference between monksfoot and wolfbane?"

This time as she was lifting her hand, Furious's hand shot out like lightning and caught it before resting it on the desk, all with a nonchalant look on his face. "There is no difference, they're the same plant and also go by the name, aconite." Furious answered as Hermione blushed, he hadn't moved his hand yet.

The corner of Snape's lips twitched up before he schooled his features. "Excellent." He said before looking over the room. "Well, why aren't you all writing this down." Snape said to the class as they all scrambled to grab paper. "I can only hope you all strive to be more like Mr. Black here and not, waste my time, by being a bunch of, dunderheads." Snape said as he turned and walked to his desk. Grabbing a quill and ink, he began to write. "10 points to Gryffindor."

The remainder of the class went by with Snape giving more notes and then in the last hour, having the class make a simple healing potion. While Furious gained 10 points for Gryffindor, both Neville and Seamus Finnegan lost them 40 points by Neville's nervousness which caused him to drop a vile and Seamus causing a small explosion. When the end of class came and Furious turned in his potion, Snape examined it, looked back at Furious and said. "It's acceptable." Furious would later learn that that is high praise coming from Professor Snape.

-000-

The rest of the day would consist of Lunch, then defense against the dark arts, which Furious was so disappointed with, charms and history of magic. This ultimately was how the rest of the week and the one after went until finally, Friday came around. We find everyone at lunch in the great hall, they were wondering if Seamus was okay since he caused an explosion when he tried to turn his water to wine. All of a sudden, owls flew in bringing in the mail. One owl dropped a letter in front of Furious, Furious opened the letter and read it.

 _Dear Furious_

 _I hope your having fun, I heard you're in Gryffindor, congratulations, I'm so proud of you._

 _Anyway, getting back on track, I thought you and Harry would like to know that I went to the ministry and officially adopted Harry, you're officially brothers._

 _So when the year ends, you'll both be coming home._

 _Love you my brave boy._

 _Love, mom_

 _P.s. Tell me Harry I love him too._

Furious had to smile, he nudged Harry who was sitting across from Ron playing wizard's chess, Ron stopped challenging Furious since he kept thrashing him. When Harry turned to him, Furious just smiled and handed him the letter. When Harry read it his face lit up and he looked at Furious.

"Is this real, we're really brothers now." Harry said excited.

"Really, really." Furious replied.

Seeing the questioning looks on Hermione's and Ron's face, Harry explained how Furious's mom Lucrecia officially adopted him into the family. They didn't quite understand but they were happy for their friends.

"Hey everyone look, Neville's got a remembrall." Another Gryffindor named Dean Thomas said as Neville was holding a clear, smoke filled, spherical object.

"I've read about those, when the smoke turns red, it means you've forgotten something." Hermione said

"Problem is I don't remember what I forgot." Neville said.

During this time, Furious was reading the paper and saw that someone had broken into Gringotts.

 _'Vault 713, isn't that the vault Hagrid went to with Harry. What was in there worth stealing. And why would Dumbledore want it. If someone were stupid enough to break into Gringotts, what's stopping them from breaking in here.'_ Furious looked up at Dumbledore. _'Why would he risk it.'_

-000-

Later that day, was something quite a few people were looking forward too, their first flying lesson. The first years were out on the Quidditch pitch with brooms to their lefts. A moment later a woman with a short spiky hairstyle and eyes like a bird walked the pitch.

"Good morning class." She said.

"Good morning Madam Hooch." The class said back.

"Welcome to your first broom lesson, well what are you waiting for, step up to the left side of your brooms, hold out your right hand and say up." Madam Hooch said.

The class did just that, Furious stuck out his right hand and and said 'up' and the broom shot into his hand. Harry also nly said 'up' once. This frustrated Hermione, she hated failing at anything and her broom didn't seem to want to listen. When everyone finally had their brooms, Madam Hooch moved on to the lesson.

"Alright everyone, mount your brooms, and when I blow my whistle, bend your knees and calmly lift into the air. Ready?" Madam Hooch blew her whistle.

All of a sudden Neville just lifted into the air, Madam Hooch tried to get him but Neville's broom seemed to gain a mind of his own as it shot off with Neville screaming his head off the whole way. The broom slammed into walls, and flew off as if on a joyride. Neville was finally free when his robes caught on to the sword of a statue, he seemed to breathe a sigh of relief before he heard a tear. He looked up to see his robe tearing before he fell again only to snag on a lantern before he fell out of his robe and headed toward the ground. Lucky for him Harry shot up on his broom and caught him. Everyone rushed over to him to see if he was ok. It was revealed that he had a broken wrist, considering his crashing he was lucky to only get that. Madam Hooch took him to the infirmary, leaving behind the threat of expulsion to anyone she caught in the air.

"To bad, maybe if the fool gave this a squeeze, he'd remember to not fall on his fat arse." Malfoy said with a laugh while holding Neville's remembrall.

"Hand it over blondie." Furious said stepping to Malfoy with narrowed eyes.

"You want this do you. Come and get it." Malfoy said mounting his broom and taking to the air.

Seeing Furious mount his, Hermione stepped forward to try and stop him. "Furious don't..." Too late, Furious was already in the air chasing after Malfoy. "Idiot." she muttered staring after Furious, worry in her eyes.

Furious was right behind Draco and catching up fast. Draco seeing him so close smirked and held up the ball. "Go fetch." Draco tossed the remembrall as hard as he could. Furious rushed after it.

Prof. McGonagall was sitting in her office grading papers when she just happened to look up and see one of her two favorite students on a broomstick stop just short of crashing into her window after catching some type of orb. Seeing him fly off toward the Quidditch pitch she stood up and headed there herself. On the way there she bumped into Madam Hooch with an injured Neville. Getting the story of what happened, she headed back toward the pitch. When she got their she saw some of the students congratulating Furious. She decided to make herself known.

"Furious Black, Harry Potter, come with me please. I have a proposition for you two." McGonagall said gaining the two boys attention. They looked at each other before shrugging and following their head of house. Everyone thought Furious was in trouble before McGonagall called Harry as well. The two brothers kept following until they got to what looked like another field.

"Oliver." McGonagall called gaining the attention of another student that Harry and Furious had seen around the common room.

"Professor McGonagall, what brings you here." The boy said with a heavy Irish accent.

"I found you a new seeker and a chaser." McGonagall said motioning to Furious and Harry respectively.

"Wait, what?" Was their intelligent reply. Neither one thought this would be the start of a Quidditch career at school.

-000-

It had been two weeks since Harry and Furious had been put on the Quidditch team, Harry had no clue what Quidditch was so Furious spent the remainder of the afternoon trying to explain it. When he still didn't get it, he told Harry it was like soccer mixed with cricket but on broomsticks.

It was Halloween and we find our favorite brothers in charms class with Professor Flitwick. Furious was acting as a teacher's aid since the spell they were learning was the levitation charm.

"Okay class, your turn to try. Remember a slight flourish and **Wingardium Leviosa.** "

Everyone tried it, Ron however was chopping his wand and saying the wrong incantation. Hermione, who was sitting next to him, had to stop him.

"Stop, stop, stop! You're going to put someone's eye out, plus you're saying it wrong, it's Leviosa not Leviosar."

"Let's see you try it then." Ron said hoping to see her mess up.

Hermione shrugged and pointed her wand at the feather.

 **"Wingardium Leviosa."**

Low and behold, Hermione's feather levitated high in the classroom, causing her to receive praise from Prof. Flitwick and receiving a angry glare from a certain red-head. The attention was taken off Hermione by an explosion. When everyone looked over they saw Seamus covered in sooth and missing his eyebrows.

"Is it just me or does it seem like every time you touch something it explodes?" Furious asked rhetorically.

After class, we find Ron, Harry, Seamus, and Dean walking in a group, Furious was a bit away and Hermione was behind him. He was about to ask her a question, but he was interrupted by Ron speaking rather loudly.

" _'It's Leviosa, not Leviosar.'_ Bloody menace is what she is, no wonder she doesn't have any friends." Ron said talking about Hermione.

Furious had become, well, furious. Was this red headed little git really blaming Hermione for his short comings. He was about to speak up before he picked up the sound of sniffles coming from behind him, that's when he remembered Hermione was right behind him. He then saw her, she was walking faster and had her face covered but he swore he saw a tear escape her eye.

"I think she heard you." Harry stated the obvious. It was then Furious had hit Ron hard on the head.

"OW! The bloody hell was that for?" Ron half yelled before shrinking away when Furious got in his face. 12 he may be, the red eyes were scary when angry.

"That's for being a stupid git, don't go getting mad at Hermione for knowing something you didn't." Furious said muttering moron as he left to go find her.

-000-

Hermione had locked herself in a bathroom stall and proceeded to cry her eyes out. Hearing Ron say she had no friends had brought up her old insecurities with a vengeance. She didn't know why other kids didn't like her growing up, maybe because they could subconsciously sense she was different and just avoided her. Every time she tried to make friends it ended in disaster. The few times people did approach her, it was only so she would help them with school work, once there marks were better, they cut all ties with her. Her parents certainly didn't help, they were always working and hardly around, she had had a Nanny for as far back as she could remember. The only time she really talked to them was when they asked about school, they hardly knew her at all.

She thought things would be different when she was around people like her. Evidently she was wrong. She briefly thought of Furious, but immediately shook her head as more tears poured down her face and she began to shake. She thought he was a friend, but her insecurities had her thinking otherwise. How long would it be before he left her as well. She couldn't take it, the loneliness was getting to her, she didn't know how much more she could take.

She was brought out of her thoughts when their was a knock on her stall. "Hermione? You in there?"

Her eyes went wide, what was he doing here.

"G-G-Go away Furious." Her voice trembling made Furious wince.

"Mi, please stop crying, don't listen to Ron, he's being a git." Furious tried to comfort her, but it was rather hard when talking to her from the other side of a bathroom stall.

"But he's right! Who would want to be friends with a buck-toothed bookworm like me!" She exclaimed.

"I would!" He exclaimed back.

It was quiet for a moment then she whispered. "Why?"

"Because you're not just a buck-toothed bookworm. Your strong, smart, opinionated, and that's just some of the stuff I like about you. I have fun when you're around, some of these classes are so boring but sitting next to you in them makes them exciting. And mostly because... because I know how you feel." Furious said.

He heard her sniffling. "H-H-How could you possibly know how I feel? Y-You don't know what it's like to be picked on or know that people want nothing to do with you. You even said you didn't want to make friends!" She exclaimed as she cried more.

Furious paused for a second before he continued. "You're wrong Mi, I know exactly how that feels. I was always picked on and teased in Primary school. I was smarter than everyone too, I didn't have a father, I was the only one with my skin tone... but more often than not, I was teased because of my eyes." When Hermione didn't respond, Furious continued. "My eyes have been ruby red since I was born, and because no one else had them, the other kids use to torture me about them, calling names, saying 'only monsters have red eyes'. I would have gotten beat up, had I not been able to defend myself. You're right Mi, I did say I tried not to make friends, but that's because I knew I'd never be able to. My eyes were a constant reminder that I was alone and I hated them for a long time until finally, I stopped caring what others thought. I only cared about what I thought, I liked who I was and wasn't about to change for others to accept me. I chose to be who I was and figured someday I'd make real friends who liked me for me." It got quiet again. Furious sighed softly. "I know you think your alone Mi, but your not, I won't let you be."

With that, Furious made to leave before he heard the latch to the stall unlatch before the door swung open and suddenly he was latched on to by a head of brown hair. He gently wrapped his arm around her as she cried softly and shook into his chest.

Hermione was in the stall crying harder as she listened to what Furious was saying. She couldn't believe that he had it rougher than she did. Sure she was picked on but she never had to deal with violence. Then she heard what he said about her being alone and she couldn't take it. She opened the stall door and launched herself into his arms and cried herself out, not just for her, but for Furious as well. After about ten minutes, she whispered. "Thank you."

He softly smiled as he held her tighter and buried his head in her hair. "Don't mention it."

She lifted her head from his chest and wiped her face then looked up at him. Her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were flushed. Furious whipped a stray tear with his thumb. Good thing her cheeks were already flushed or he would see her blush. Then a stray thought occurred.

"Furious what are you doing in here, this is the girls room."

She could swear she thought she saw his cheeks darken. "Um, I've got Lavender and Pavarti watching the door for me, I should probably go and you should get cleaned up."

"Right, I'll meet you in the Great hall." Hermione said. With that, Furious made to leave. Before he got too far Hermione called him back. Turning toward her, he saw her head was facing the floor but she was shyly looking up at him through her hair. "For what its worth, I think your eyes are nice." She said, her face turning red.

Furious felt his face heat up. "T-Thanks Mi, I appreciate it." He said with a smile before he left.

-000-

Furious had just entered the great hall with Lavender and Pavarti and made a beeline for the Gryffindor table. He noticed Harry was sitting across from Ron and he looked a bit guilty. He walked over and sat down.

"Hey," Harry said as his brother sat down. "How's Hermione?" He asked concerned.

"She's fine now, she's getting cleaned up. And when she gets here, You will apologize!" Furious started talking to Harry, then finished talking to Ron. Ron was about to ask what he did but met with Furious's glare and wisely shut up and nodded.

Before anything else could be said or done. Prof. Quirrell stormed into the Grand hall and screamed. "Troll in the dungeon! Troll in the dungeon! Just thought you should know." With that, he fainted, the pansy.

It was silent for a brief moment before all hell broke loose. Everyone started screaming and scrabbling around. Furious had to cover his ears from the howler monkey that was Ron Weasley, who screamed like a girl.

"Silence!" Dumbledore yelled as he brought the room to order. "Now everyone calm down. Prefects, escort the students to their dormitories. Teachers, follow me to the dungeon." Everyone moved to do as the headmaster asked.

Furious couldn't help the nagging feeling that he was forgetting something. He was walking with Harry in the back of the line before it finally dawned on him.

"Hermione!" Furious exclaimed catching Harry by surprise, "She's still in the Bathroom. We have to go back." Furious said frantic. Harry didn't argue and they both ran toward the girls bathroom.

-000-

Hermione was washing her face in the sink, when she looked up into the mirror, her eyes were still puffy and her cheeks had gained back some color. Satisfied that this was the best she was going to get, she sighed and was about to leave before she felt the floor moving and then heard breathing. Turning around slowly, she saw a giant pair of feet, she followed them up and saw a mountain troll with a big wooden club in its hands. Backing up slowly and fearfully, she let out a scream and dived when it picked up it's club and brought it down trying to crush her. When it missed, it brought it in a horizontal swing that took out the stall and narrowly missed Hermione as she let out another scream. This is the Scene Furious and Harry ran in on. "Hermione!" They both screamed.

"Help!" She screamed back.

With that, they jumped into action... or they would have if the troll hadn't seen them and tried to squash them. Seeing the Troll take a vertical swing, Furious pushed Harry out of the way and dived, narrowly missing being killed.

"Harry, Go to Hermione, I can take this thing." Furious said. Reluctantly nodding, Harry ran to Hermione as they got some distance, they didn't like it, but they knew Furious was more skilled than them and had a better chance here.

Furious knew what could stop this thing, but he also knew he hadn't told Harry or Hermione about what he could do. Oh well, life or death equals little to no choice.

While the troll was winding up again, Furious did some quick hand seals whose meaning was completely lost on Harry and Hermione. Sucking in some air, he held his breath for a moment, he looked at the troll and saw it bringing down it's club. Ignoring the slight burning in his eyes and the fact that the troll seemed to be moving slower, he timed it right and jumped when the club hit the ground, Furious landed on it and released the breath he was holding as gout of flames spewed from his mouth and consumed the trolls face. The troll let out a scream before it tumbled backwards. Furious quickly jumped off and landed in a crouch as the troll fell over dead with a melted face. Furious stood up coughed out a little smoke before he walked toward his hat, that fell off when he dived earlier. When he grabbed it he noticed Harry and Hermione staring at him oddly, more specifically they were staring at his eyes.

"What is it?" Furious asked before his gaze was drawn behind them to a mirror and he could see what it was that had them slightly fearful.

His eyes had changed.

While Normally, his eyes were red. Right now his eyes seemed to be glowing and they had three comma's in them. If that wasn't enough, his sclera had turned black, making the glow that much more noticeable. He had awakened his family's power.

Sharingan.

-000-

 **That was chapter 3, I hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **Read, Review, Favorite and Follow!**

 **TTFN!**


	4. Explanations and Quidditch

**Here's chapter 4 people. I hope you all enjoy. To all those that won't, don't read.**

 **Someone had a problem with Furious using a bit of Wandless magic. Now I'd like to have a nice calm discussion about this.**

 **Wandless magic is basically magic used without a wand right? In that case, children use Wandless magic all the time in the form of Accidental magic. Now I refuse to believe that wizard children born into wizard family's aren't taught to harness that power before going to school. They should be able to use a bit of Wandless magic for small things at least.**

 **Anyone agree with me?**

-000-

Furious was lost in his reflection, he couldn't believe it and yet, the evidence was staring him right in the face. He had somehow awakened his Sharingan. It didn't make sense, it was said that they could only be awakened by high stressful situations such as life and death, but Furious didn't feel like he was in that much danger, all he cared about was protecting his friends. Wait, was that it, was the need to protect his friends what forced his eyes to evolve. It made sense. He'd have to think more on it later, his friends were currently burning holes in the back of his head. Of course he also needed to figure out how to turn his eyes off. He took a deep breath and calmed down, when he did he realized that magic energy was flowing to his eyes. Closing them to concentrate, he tried to sever the connection, when he felt he succeeded, he opened his eyes again to see them back to normal.

Furious turned to face the music, but before his friends could question him, Professors McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell entered the bathroom. As soon as McGonagall saw the dead troll with a melted face, she gasped, but then looked up and saw three of her cubs, one of which had slight sooth marks on his face.

"Oh my goodness, explain yourselves!" McGonagall exclaimed. Harry stammered while Hermione was about to take the blame before Furious beat her to it.

"It's my fault Professor." Furious said shocking everyone.

"Mr. Black." McGonagall said in disbelief.

"I was speaking with Hermione earlier, when dinner rolled around. She went to get washed up and I headed to the Grand hall. I was only there a minute before Prof. Quirrell came in screaming about the troll. I remembered Hermione wasn't in the Grand hall so I assumed she was still in the bathroom, so Harry and I went to find her. I figured that we'd have plenty time since the troll was suppose to be in the dungeon, but when we got here, we saw the troll attacking her, so... in the end I killed it." Furious said.

"How could you..." McGonagall started to say before Furious interrupted.

"My mother's paranoid, she taught me some spells to defend myself before I came here just incase."

She thought for a moment before sighing. "Well, I hope you three realize how lucky you are, not many first years can face a mountain troll and live to tell the tale. As for you Mr. Black..." She paused, Furious had his head bowed and was waiting for punishment, he didn't notice Harry staring at Prof. Snape's leg. "10 points, will be rewarded simply due to your bravery." McGonagall said with a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Hunh!" Was Furious's intelligent reply.

"Don't look so surprised, our House is the House of bravery after all, now be on your ways, and wash your face of that sooth." McGonagall said as she turned and left. Prof. Snape stared at Furious for a little longer before he too left with a limp. All that was left was Prof. Quirrell.

"Well, y-you children should run along." He said in his shaky drawl.

Harry and Hermione quickly each grabbed a sleeve on Furious's clothing and practically dragged him from the girls bathroom. None noticed the narrowed calculating look in Quirrell's eye as he watched Furious leave.

-000-

When they got to the Gryffindor common room, they were happy to note that there were very few people in the room. Noticing an empty space by the fire place, they dragged Furious over and sat him on the couch and gave him expectant looks.

"What?" Furious said trying to sound innocent.

"Don't you 'what' us." Hermione said sitting next to him.

"Yeah, you know exactly 'what'." Harry said sitting on his other side.

"Sigh, fine, what do you want to know first?" Furious said.

"What was that 'defensive' spell you used on that troll back there?" Harry said putting air quotes on defensive.

"It's a type of elemental magic that the people of my House specialize in." Furious explained.

"You breathed fire like a dragon." Hermione commented.

"My family use to have close ties to dragons back in ancient times. I think we were riders or slayers, I don't know." Furious said.

After a brief moment of silence since the stragglers had all headed up to bed, Hermione perked up thinking of something she had to ask. "What happened to your eyes?" She asked timidly. Harry leaned in wanting to hear as well.

"That was called the Sharingan, it's something only those with Darkblade blood can use. I'm not 100 percent sure what all it does, something about anticipating and a eidetic memory." Furious said.

"Well what ever it was, it looked cool." Harry said much to Furious's secret delight, he was glad that his eye's hadn't scared Harry off. He was however worried about Hermione, she was being rather quiet.

"Listen, for the moment, can we keep this between us, my eyes and my magic I mean. I'm sure the whole 'I killed a troll' thing will be top news in a day or two." Furious asked.

"No problem, your secrets safe with me." Harry said while Hermione merely nodded. "Well it's getting late and we've had a long day so I'm gonna hit the hay. Goodnight." Harry went upstairs to bed leaving Furious and Hermione on the couch. It was silent between the two before Hermione broke the silence.

"C-Can I see them?" She asked hesitantly.

"What?"

"Your eye's, can I see them?" She asked again staring right into his normal ruby reds.

Furious was hesitant at first, remembering the fear he saw in her eyes earlier in the bathroom, but after a moment, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he concentrated his magic toward his eyes. When he thought he had it, he slowly opened his eyes, expecting to see fear in hers, but was surprised to see wonder.

When she saw him open his eyes she sucked in a breath as she took in his eyes. She would admit from afar they scared her. But getting a close up view of the glowing crimson eyes over the black background that his eyes took on when they changed, she was mesmerized. The black comma's in his irises gave it a hypnotic look, like they were staring into her soul, seeing her on a level that she could not comprehend. They were so... "Beautiful." she whispered.

Hearing what she said, Furious felt his cheeks heat up. He hadn't heard anyone say that pertaining to him before. So thrown off was he that he involuntary shut his eyes off which caused Hermione to jump and blush.

After a moment of awkward silence, Furious spoke. "Um, perhaps we should go to bed."

"Yeah, right." Hermione agreed. They stood up and headed toward the stairs of their respective dorms. But before they got to far, Hermione called out to Furious. When he turned to acknowledge her he was met with a bushy missile impacting his chest. "Thank you Furious, for everything." She was happy to know without a shadow of a doubt that Furious was her friend, and on top of that, she was sure she had gained a friend in the form of one Harry Potter as well.

Furious returned the hug and replied with a smile. "Anytime Mi." After a moment they separated and went their separate ways.

-000-

The next week, was rather important for young Harry and Furious. Today was the first official Quidditch game of the school year. Furious was beyond excited, Harry on the other hand was a nervous wreak. He wouldn't eat anything for fear of it coming back up. Furious on the other hand had no problem eating.

"Come on bro, you gotta eat something." Furious told his brother.

"He's right Harry, you don't want to play Quidditch on a empty stomach." Ron agreed with Furious even though he didn't meet his eye. When he woke up last week the day after the troll incident, Furious had literally dragged him out of bed, down to the common room, right up to Hermione and in front of everyone, made him apologize for what he said that night. He was so embarrassed, he was as red as his hair. He wouldn't look at Furious or Hermione the rest of the morning.

"They're right Harry, your gonna need your strength." Hermione said to her second friend.

"I can't eat anything." Harry said. Anything the others were gonna say was interrupted as Snape walked up.

"Good luck today Potter, Black." Snape said to the two before he focused on Furious. "Then again, after taking down a troll, a simple Quidditch match should be simple."

"I'm not one for boasting sir." Furious said calmly

"As I've noticed, Good luck anyway, even if your match is against Slytherin." Prof. Snape said as he cracked a small half smile before he schooled his features and limped off.

"That explains the blood." Harry said watching Snape limp away.

Hermione turned toward him. "Blood?"

"Listen, last week I think Snape let the Troll in as a diversion so he could try to get pass that Three headed dog, but he got himself bit and that's why he's limping." Harry deduced.

"Why would anyone go near that dog." Hermione questioned.

"Excuse me, what dog are we talking about here?" Furious questioned

Harry looked at his brother confused before it dawned on him, he wasn't around when Draco challenged him to the fake duel. "That's right, you weren't there. Where were you anyway?" Harry asked.

Furious thought back to the day it had to have happened.

 **Flashback**

Furious was walking down the corridors while reading a book on advanced defense against the dark arts since he wasn't learning much from the actual class between Quirrell's stuttering and shear slowness of the class.

So engrossed in his book, he hadn't paid much notice to the fact that he had wandered onto the moving staircase, nor that he was going up and up until he wound up on the seventh floor. Still reading he began to walk the hallway, not realizing he was walking in a circle. Around the third time, he began to think, _'I wish there was a place I could practice and train my magic away from prying eyes.'_

Almost instantly, Furious heard what sounded like pillars moving, looking up from his book he realized he had wandered quite far and that a door was suddenly appearing. Curiosity getting the better of him, he walked up to the door and pushed it open. When he looked inside, he saw a large open space with target dummies all around. After a moment of contemplation, his patent wolfish grin came upon his face.

After working on his spells for a while, he realized it was pass curfew. Not wanting to risk detention, he tried to think of a way to get back to the common room without getting caught when all of a sudden, another door appeared. The first door to appear out of no where had helped him immensely, he had no reason to believe this one wouldn't do the same. Going through it, he followed a path that led him to a door that opened to the Gryffindor common room. When he turned to the door, he saw it disappear just as Hermione entered looking annoyed.

 **Flashback end**

Ever since that day, when ever he had free time he would go to the 7th floor and think of that same room to work on his magic.

After thinking about it, Furious looked at his brother in all but blood and replied, "Just hanging around the common room."

Harry took a moment to bring his brother up to speed on what happened a month ago. "So, your telling me there's a giant three headed dog on the third floor that's seemed to be protecting some sort of trapdoor." Furious stated with a suspicious look on his face.

"Yes, that what we saw." Hermione said.

Furious processed what he was told before he narrowed his eyes and slightly turned his head just enough so he could see the head table, more specifically, Dumbledore. ' _First the break in at Gringotts, and now a three headed guard dog in the castle, what's the old man thinking. If someone were truly trying to get through that trapdoor for whatever is down there, a guard dog, no matter how big, wouldn't stop someone like a dark wizard. They would just kill the thing and be done with it. This just isn't adding up.'_ Furious thought, then another thought occurred to him, why did Harry think Snape let the troll in, he was sitting with the other staff members when he got in.

"Harry, was Snape in the Grand hall last week during dinner."

"Um, yeah now that you mention it, I did see him at the table. Why?" Harry asked.

' _If Snape was here the whole time last week, where did he find the time to let the troll in. The only person that wasn't present in the grand hall was... Prof. Quirrell.'_ Furious thought, his eyes narrowed again. There was always something about that guy that threw him off. His finicky disposition always seemed a bit, fake to him. Not to mention the guy smelled like a dead animal left to rot.

"Do you remember seeing Prof. Quirrell at anytime before he came rushing into the Great hall?" Furious asked Harry.

Harry looked at Ron, who shrugged, before looking back at Furious. "No."

Hermione looked back and forth between her two friends before her eyes settled on Furious who seemed deep in thought. "What's wrong Furious?" She asked.

Taking a moment to collect his thoughts, Furious answered. "I don't think Snape is the one trying to get passed the dog. I think it might be Quirrell."

Before he could elaborate, Hedwig came flying in with a long package, followed by a normal owl with a similar package.

"Bit early for the post isn't it." Hermione said as the owls dropped their packages in front of Harry and Furious who both looked confused.

"I don't get mail." Said Harry.

"Let's open them." Ron said as he helped Harry and Hermione helped Furious. When they opened the Packages they found broomsticks, Harry's was beige and Furious's was black, no pun intended.

"Broomsticks?" Harry questioned.

"Those aren't just broomsticks, Those are Nimbus 2000!" Ron exclaimed.

"But who..." Furious started as he stared up at the Head table to see Hedwig perched in front of Prof. McGonagall as she stroked her feathers and winked at the boys. "Never mind, I think mama lion is just protecting her cubs." Furious said with a smile.

-000-

Later that day, the time had come for the Match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. This was Harry and Furious's First ever game, while normally Harry wouldn't be playing, one of the chaser girls got hurt during practice so Harry would be filling in. The Gryffindor team was waiting for the gate to open for them to enter the field.

"You nervous Harry?" Asked a second year chaser Katie Bell.

Harry had pink lightly dusting his pale cheeks, he had gained a bit of a crush on her since meeting her when he and Furious had first joined the team. "I-I'm fine?" he stuttered.

Katie giggled a bit at the slightly younger boy. "Don't worry Harry, you'll be fine. All you have to do is try your best and above all, have fun." She said with a smile causing Harry to redden a bit more. Katie turned her attention to Furious who she noticed was trembling. Now slightly concerned, she asked. "Furious, you okay?"

"Yea, why?"

"Your trembling." Katie said drawing the attention of the rest of the team.

Furious let out a chuckle before his wolfish grin popped on his face. "You misunderstand Katie, I'm trembling with excitement." Furious stated.

Harry would admit, he was jealous of Furious's confidence. The sorting hat certainly made the right choice placing him in Gryffindor. He wasn't so sure he belonged here. He would have continued this train of thought had Furious not placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Raise your head bro, you were placed in Gryffindor for a reason, time to show that famous Gryffindor courage." Furious said, not only putting confidence in Harry, but the rest of team as well.

Harry smiled and grew a determined look, he was ready. Good thing too, because right at that moment the gates open and the announcer had just called for the Teams to enter.

"Game on!" The Gryffindor's roared as they took to the sky.

-000-

The match had been going on for about 15 minutes now. In that time, Harry had actually been thankful for his smaller stature as it allowed him to be quick and have more maneuverability, which was good since he was chaser. So far he had managed to score several goals passed the Slytherin keeper. Harry had basically established himself as his father's son when it came to Quidditch, Furious however was bored. During the entire match, he was essentially flying in circles around the Quidditch pitch looking for that thrice-damned snitch. He wasn't having any luck, and thankfully it looked like the Slytherin seeker wasn't having any luck either. He was getting tired of this, then he realized what he could do. Focusing magic to his eyes, he activated his Sharingan and gazed over the field. After he awakened them and got some time to himself, he headed for his secret training room and practiced turning them on and off as well as trying to figure out what they did. He had sent his mother a letter telling her about his eyes. The next day he had received an old scroll telling him about his eyes and what they could do. One of the things that would help him out here was the fact that his eyes could pick up subtle things that the normal human eye missed. In this case, the snitch.

 _'There.'_ He found it zooming by and immediately shot off after it. He loved this part about being the seeker, and flying in general, shooting of at high speeds, the wind flying through his hair. Absently he realized this was the longest he had ever gone without wearing his hat.

He was close to having the snitch in his hands, alas it wasn't meant to be as his broom suddenly jerked and started to buck under him. Furious held on for dear life, not knowing his brother was going through the same problem.

-000-

Ron and Hermione, who was wearing a very familiar black and white hat, were cheering along with the rest of the Gryffindor house, Gryffindor was positively crushing Slytherin. Hermione was the first one to see Furious shoot off after the snitch and cheered for her friend, unfortunately she was also the first to see him almost fall as his broom started to buck.

"What's wrong with their broomsticks?" Hagrid asked rhetorically.

Hermione looked through a pair of binoculars she borrowed from Hagrid and looked around the crowds. She scanned along the teachers and saw Prof. Snape mumbling something. She was about to jump to conclusions before she remembered what Furious said earlier that day. Looking up toward Quirrell, she noticed he was staring rather hard between Harry and Furious and seemed to be struggling to keep concentration on something.

"I can't be sure, but I know it's one of the professors." Hermione whispered to Ron.

"What do we do?" Ron said almost frantic.

"Leave it to me." Hermione said as she left the stand and headed for the faculty members, praying that her friends held on. When she finally got to the faculty stands she still wasn't sure which professor was sabotaging Harry and Furious so she did the only thing she could think of, she set the bottom of their cloaks on fire. Good thing they were sitting close to one another, it made her job easier. Snape was the first to notice he was on fire and wound up knocking Quirrell over putting out their robes.

Hermione got to a place where she could see what was happening and was pleasantly surprised to see Furious regaining his balance and Harry trying to get back to the goals and block the free shots that Slytherin was getting while his broom was out of control. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Furious shoot off again and silently thanked the Merlin he was okay.

-000-

Furious had felt he was put in a rodeo. He was dizzy, tired and felt nauseated, but above all else he was glad that the ride was finally over. Now that he had a chance to breathe and collect his thoughts, he looked around again for the snitch. When he found it, he saw that the Slytherin seeker was after it. He had to hurry and catch it and end this game. Since his and Harry's malfunctioning broom incident, Slytherin had taken out Angelina Johnson and Katie bell. Gryffindor was at a severe disadvantage as Slytherin had managed to take the lead. With all that in mind, Furious shot off after the snitch.

Furious had easily caught up with Slytherin's seeker, Terence Higgs. Terrence and Furious were neck and neck after the snitch, unfortunately Terrence kept trying to knock Furious off his broom. Rather than stoop to his level, Furious waited for Terrence to strike at him again then dropped down on his broom causing Terrence to overextend and almost fall from his broom, Furious took this moment to zoom pass and head for the snitch, Terrence, who had regained balance, right behind him. Suddenly the snitch made a dive straight for the ground, the two seeker's following after it. They were headed straight for the ground. Terrence was beginning to look nervous while Furious kept all his attention on the snitch. As they got closer and closer, Terrence lost nerve and pulled up, Furious kept going. With his Sharingan blazing, he saw the subtle change in air pressure showing the snitch beginning to pull up. Furious began to pull up on his broom which was now just a few feet parallel to the ground. He stretched out his arm trying to grab it. Needing just a bit more reach, he placed his feet on his broom and began surfing the broom trying to reach the snitch. Finally throwing caution to the wind, he dived for it and wound up tumbling to the ground. When he got back to his feet he began to gag, he kept gagging much to the concern of the audience before finally he spit out the snitch.

"Furious Black has caught the golden snitch, he has awarded Gryffindor 150 points and the game, GRYFFINDOR WINS!" The announcer exclaimed causing the crowd to go wild.

The smile that lit up Furious's face was the biggest anyone had seen to date as his teammates had landed and hoisted him into the air. He was officially the youngest seeker in Hogwarts History.

-000-

 **There's Chapter 4, Hope you all enjoyed. I have a question for you readers. How should I introduce Luna? A small cameo in book 3 then a regular through 4 and beyond, or should I do it in Book 5 where they meet on the carriage. Either way, Harry and Luna won't get together until the Sixth book.**

 **So you all know the drill.**

 **Read, Review, Favorite and Follow!**

 **TTFN!**


	5. Christmas and Research

**Here's chapter 5.**

-000-

It had been a month since the Quidditch match in which Furious won the game for Gryffindor and Hermione set fire to Professors Snape and Quirrel. After the celebration of the match, Hermione and Ron, whom Hermione reluctantly brought along, had met up with Harry and Furious after they left the locker room and told them about what Hermione saw. After that they had a talk with Hagrid as they were leaving.

 **Flashback**

"So your saying either Snape or Quirrel jinxed our brooms." Harry asked Hermione as the were walking.

"Preposterous, why would Snape or Quirrel want to put a curse on Harry and Furious's brooms?" Hagrid asked incredulously.

"Who knows? Why was one of them trying to get pass that three-headed dog?" Harry asked the group.

"Who told you about Fluffy? Hagrid asked turning to the four children.

"Fluffy!?" Hermione exclaimed

"That thing has a name?" Ron whined.

"Course he dose, he's mine. Got 'im off a Greek fella at the pub last year. Lent 'im to Dumbledore to help protect the..." Hagrid abruptly stopped.

"Protect the what?" Furious asked suspicious.

"I shouldn't have said that, should not have said that. No more questions, that's top-secret that is." Hagrid said.

"But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy's guarding, one of the two Professors are trying to steal it." Hermione tried to reason.

"Codswallop, Prof. Snape is one of the teachers protecting the stone and as for Prof. Quirrel, well he's far to finicky to do something like that he is." Hagrid explained.

"Which makes him the more likely suspect." Furious said, getting questioning looks from everyone. "Think about it, if something were to go down, the last person that anyone would suspect would be the meek and quiet person. And if that's not enough, think back to Halloween, everyone was present in the Grand hall when the troll was in the castle except for Prof. Quirrel, who came in to tell everyone that the troll was inside, thus causing a distraction." Furious said, displaying the intellect the hat was referring too.

Hagrid had to admit, the boy made good points, very good points. If something did happen Quirrel would be the last person Hagrid would suspect. Quickly shaking his head, Hagrid looked sternly at the kids. "Now listen here, all of you, your meddlin' in things that ought not be meddled in, what that dog is guardin' is strictly between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel." Hagrid explained.

"Nicolas Flamel?" Furious asked, causing Hagrid's face to resemble swallowing a lemon. "I shouldn't have said that, should not have said that." Hagrid chanted over and over as he left.

"Who's Nicolas Flamel?" Ron asked the two brainiacs.

"I don't know." Hermione said as she looked toward Furious and judging by the slight notch in his eyebrows, neither did he.

"That name sounds familiar." Harry said.

 **Flashback End**

For the rest of the month, Furious and Hermione looked up and down the library for any reference to the name Nicolas Flamel, only to come up with nothing. Now it was about time for most of the students to head home for winter break and they were no closer to finding a reference to Flamel than they were a month ago.

-000-

We find Hermione entering the great hall with her trunk looking for her friends and acquaintance. As she was looking she saw a few other students sitting around as well as professor Flitwick decorating the giant Christmas tree in the hall. When she did see them, she saw Furious reading a book while simultaneously playing chess with Ronald with Harry watching. As she walked up to them, she noticed Ronald looked extremely annoyed, if the reddening of his ears and his face was anything to go by. She walked up next to Furious and watched as Ron had one of his piece's move to one of Furious's Bishops and broke it.

"That's totally barbaric!" Hermione exclaimed.

"That's a wizard's chess, beat that Furry." Ron said as he smirked smugly.

Hermione noticed Furious eyebrows narrow at the nickname. Without so much as looking up from his book, which Hermione recognized as her favorite 'Hogwarts, a History', Furious had his queen move to the King that Ron foolishly left unguarded and crushed it. "Checkmate."

"Oh come on!" Ron exclaimed.

"Furious 100, Ron 0." Harry commented, causing Hermione to snort trying to stifle a laugh.

Ron glared at Harry before turning his attention on a smirking Hermione. "I see your all packed." he said snidely.

This caused Hermione to frown and Furious to look up and give him a narrow eyed look. "I see you have as well." She said

Ron slightly flinched at Furious's look before he turned back to Hermione. "I'm going with my parents to Romania to visit my brother Charlie. He's a dragon handler down there."

Harry seemed a bit interested, Furious and Hermione on the other hand didn't seem to care. Hermione turned to Furious and noticed Neither he nor Harry had luggage.

"Your not going home for the Holiday?" Hermione asked.

Furious shut his book and gave Hermione his full attention, unknowingly pissing off Ron since throughout the entire game, he paid Ron minimal attention. (Although if Furious did know, he wouldn't care.) "No, mom loves to travel to different places all the time when shes not working. There were a lot of places we would go on vacation when I was growing up. Unfortunately there are tons of places she can't travel to with me so I figured my present would be the chance to let her travel to her heart's content. Besides, she raised me for 12 years by herself, she could use some time to herself." Furious said smiling.

Hermione smiled at Furious's considerate nature. "Well at least you and Harry can look in the library for anything on Nicolas Flamel."

"Haven't you and Furious looked like a hundred times?" Ron asked

"Not in the restricted section." Hermione said happy to get one up on Ron. "I better get going. Here Furious I made this for you, but you can't open it until Christmas." Hermione said handing Furious a small rectangular box with a ribbon on it with a blush on her face.

"Aw thanks Mi, and here, this is for you." Furious said reaching into his robe and pulling out a bigger rectangular box and handing it to Hermione, whose blush thickened. "Like you said, not til Christmas." He said with his wolfish grin.

Hermione stifled a giggle. "Happy Christmas."

With that, Hermione bid farewell to her friends and headed toward the entrance then toward the train, Ron following a few minutes later.

When Hermione left, Furious was about to turn back to his book before he caught Harry looking his way in the corner of his eye. Turning to his brother, he noticed he had a Cheshire cat grin on his face. "What?"

"You liiiike her." Harry said rolling your tongue.

Furious gained a light pink dusting on his cheek before turning back to his book. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't."

-000-

A few days had passed by and Christmas had arrived. It was early in the morning and Harry was just beginning to stir when he heard his name.

"Harry! Come down stairs bro." Furious yelled up to him, he didn't have to worry about waking anyone since he and Harry were the only Gryffindor's to stay the holiday.

Harry got up, put on his glasses and headed out of the boy's dorm. When he got to the stairs he looked over the edge to see Furious without his hat. Furious looked up and smiled at his brother. "Merry Christmas Harry."

"Merry Christmas Furious." Harry said back. "What are you wearing?"

Furious was wearing his normal sleepwear consisting of a black tank top and dark grey sweatpants. Over that however, Furious was wearing a black leather jacket with dark gray fur lining the collar. "This is my present from mom, she sent you one as well, so don't just stand there, come down and open your presents." Furious said, wolfish grin back.

That took Harry by surprise, he had presents. Going down to the common room, he saw Furious stack three presents by chairs near the fire-place where it was warm. "A-Are those mine?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yup, all three of them." Furious confirmed turning toward him.

Harry noticed the light in the room reflected off something around Furious's neck. Pointing at it he asked "What's that?"

Figuring he was pointing at his neck, Furious explained. "It's my present from Hermione, she made it in transfiguration." Taking a closer look, Harry saw it was a silver chain-link necklace with comma's like the three in his Sharingan appearing every few links(1). After admiring the craftsmanship, Harry looked back at his presents.

Taking the closest one to him, a small rectangular box, he looked at the tag and saw it was from Furious. Looking up at Furious, he saw he was looking everywhere but at him. Looking back down, he ripped off the packaging and saw a glasses case. Opening the case he saw a pair of oval framed glasses. "You got these for me?"

"Yea, figured you didn't want to keep wearing that old pair your relatives got for you. These will even darken when your out in the sun, should help when were playing Quidditch." Furious said with a smile.

Harry took off his old glasses and put on the new pair and was shocked at how much clearer he could see. He looked at his old pair and tossed them into the fire. Picking up another box, a big box, he looked at the tag and saw it was from Lucrecia. Happy that he received a gift from his 'mother', he tore into it and opened the box and pulled out a red jacket with a gold interior. When he put it on, he found it was a little big until it shrank to fit his size. "Nice" he said.

Grabbing the Last box, he looked at the tag and saw a note from his 'mother'.

 _Harry,_

 _Your father entrusted this to me and Furious's father before he went into hiding with you and your mother._

 _I think it's about time you got it back._

 _Use it well._

 _Love, Lucrecia_

Harry handed the letter to Furious then opened the box and pulled out a cloak. "What's so special about a cloak?" Harry asked.

"Try it on, you never know what could happen." Furious said after reading the letter. Harry shrugged and wrapped the cloak around himself, when he did however, everything except his head disappeared. Noticing the wide-eyed expression on Furious, Harry looked down and didn't see his body. "Whoa, you got an invisibility cloak." Furious said surprised, then a thought occurred to him and he smirked. Seeing the smirk, Harry swallowed nervously. "I think I know how were gonna get into the Restricted zone of the library.

-000-

Later that day we find Harry and Furious under the invisibility cloak walking through the dark corridors of the library. Furious was in the lead since his Sharingan allowed him to see in the dark. They walked a bit longer before they finally made it to the restricted section of the library. Taking off the cloak and slinging it over Harry's shoulder, they began looking through books. Since Harry couldn't see in the dark, he brought along a lantern. As they looked through different books, Harry grabbed one and when he opened it, a face appeared and screamed bloody murder. The surprise of book caused Harry to drop his lantern before he quickly shut the book before he lost his hearing.

"What the blighted hell was that?" Furious questioned rubbing his ears. Before Harry could even think of a response, they heard a voice.

"Who's there, show yourself." They turned and saw a lantern light.

"Crap, quick under the cloak." Furious furiously whispered. No sooner had Harry and Furious got under the cloak did Mr. Filch appear around the corner and see the broken lantern. Picking it up, he examined it and continued to look around the library. After he passed, Furious and Harry quickly abandoned the library only to run into Mrs. Norris who followed them for a moment until they ran. As they were running down the hallway, they turned a corner only to see Snape pinning Quirrel to the wall.

"S-Serverus, I-I thought..." Quirrel started.

"You **don't** want me as an enemy, Quirrel." Snape threatened.

"What do you mean."

"You know damn well what I mean..." Snape paused. As he and Quirrel were having their... 'discussion', Furious and Harry were trying to sneak by until Snape stopped talking and looked in their direction. They slowly backed up as Snape reached out at them. After grabbing nothing, he turned his attention back to Quirrel. "We'll meet again soon... when you figure out where your loyalties lie." Snape was about to leave before Mr. Filch came up with the broken lantern.

"Professors, I found this in the restricted section of the library. It's still warm which means a student's out of bed." He said as he and the two professors left to find the missing student or students. Harry and Furious took this moment to sneak into an unlocked room. When they were inside, they threw off the cloak and Furious instantly had his ear against the door listening for anything. Harry on the other hand explored the room and saw a mirror sitting in the center. Going up to it, he saw himself for a moment before a man and a women appeared in it.

"Mum, Dad." He whispered, gaining nods from the both of them. After a moment, he remembered he wasn't alone. "Furious!" He called making the older boy jump before Harry grabbed his arm and yanked him over to the mirror. "Look, look, it's my parent's."

"What?" Furious asked confused.

"Look, I was standing right here and I saw my parents. You see them don't you?" Harry asked. After a few minutes of silence, he looked at Furious and noted the sad look on his face. He had seen Furious show a few emotions such as happy, annoyed, and angry (the last two mostly aimed at Ron), but had never seen him show any type sadness. It got worst when he saw a tear fall from his brothers eye. He clearly didn't see his parents, which raised the question, what did he see?

-000-

When Harry dragged Furious over to the mirror, Furious saw the word Erised on the top. _'Erised. Desire spelled backwards.'_ He thought. As he looked in the mirror, he only saw himself for the moment, but then someone else appeared. The person who appeared was a tall man with shaggy black hair who looked like an older version of Furious, except this man had grey eyes not red and his skin was pale not brown. No, Furious did not see Lily and James Potter, He saw Sirius Black, he saw his father.

Furious felt a tear fall down his face before he lowered his head letting his hair cover his eyes before he turned and left the room. "Furious?" Harry called concerned but it was too late, Furious was already gone. Harry looked back at the mirror for a second before donning his cloak and following after Furious. Harry thought he wouldn't get to far, what with the fact that there were professors on this floor looking around. Evidently he was wrong since he couldn't find him anywhere. Harry figured he went back to the Gryffindor common room but when he got to the portrait, the fat lady had asked where the 'other' child who had left was. Now Harry was concerned, where had his brother gone?

-000-

Furious didn't know what happened, something about seeing the man who just had to be his father broke something inside of him. All the pent-up emotions he kept hidden for so long just over-whelmed him. He had to leave so Harry wouldn't see the stream of tears falling down his face. He couldn't lie, during his childhood he was always envious of the children that had fathers, especially when his father could have easily been there if someone hadn't betrayed him and Harry's parents. He didn't feel like talking to anyone so instead of the common room, he made a beeline to the seventh floor to his secret room which he learned was called the 'Room of Requirements'. As he got there he thought of a place where he could rest his head. When the door appeared, he went inside and saw a room which resembled the common room but smaller and with a king-size bed inside. Heading straight for the bed he climbed in and promptly fell asleep, quite content to wait until tomorrow before he had to face Harry and the inevitability of questions that would follow.

-000-

The next day, Harry was sitting at breakfast wondering what happened to Furious, he hadn't come back at all last night and he was getting worried. Finally after a few minutes he saw movement in the corner of his eye and looked to see Furious dressed in a sweater and slacks coming into the grand hall. He saw Harry and walked on the other side of the table to sit across from him. No sooner had he sat down had Harry assaulted him with questions. Unfortunately, the questions came so fast, Furious hadn't picked up on any of what was said.

"Whoa, whoa, Harry calm down, what do you want to know?" Furious asked. He was emotionally exhausted having cried himself out last night.

"What happened, where did you go last night?" Harry asked first.

"I had to clear my head, so much hit me at once I had to just get away. Having thought about it I realized that mirror we saw was the 'Mirror of Erised'. It shows one their deepest desires. I take it by your reaction you saw your parents." He explained quietly.

Harry let this sink in for a moment, it sounded plausible, why else would he see his dead parents, having them was his deepest desire. But that just rose more questions. Since the mirror showed your deepest desire, why had Furious's desire made him cry.

"W-What did you see in the mirror? Harry asked hesitantly.

Furious took a moment to collect his thoughts and even out his breathing, he didn't want to breakdown in the guild hall with all the faculty members and few students present. "I saw my father." He said silently.

That made all the sense to Harry, he knew Furious was touchy about his father. Neither him nor Lucrecia had mentioned him. He knew he didn't die, Furious had told him that much, but other than that, he was clueless. He didn't even know his name, didn't know where he was or if he abandoned his family. Since no one wanted to talk about it, he didn't pry.

"Look, I know you don't like talking about your father, so I'm not gonna pry, but know that if you wanna talk, I'm here." Harry said sincerely.

Furious cracked a small smile. "Thanks bro."

With that out-of-the-way, they had breakfast and tried to enjoy the remainder of the holiday.

-000-

Time had pass by since Harry and Furious found the mirror. A week after the incident, Hermione came back, much to Furious's delight, unfortunately Ron came back too, much to his chagrin. As soon as Hermione returned, the search for Nicolas Flamel began again.

We currently find the Gryffindor cubs sitting at in the great hall... well, three of them were sitting, one of them was fast asleep. Furious had borrowed Harry's cloak last night and went to look in the restricted section alone. He spent so much time down there that the sun wound up rising and Furious had to leave before he got caught. So here we are, Harry and Hermione, who had a pair of glasses, that Furious gave her for Christmas, which were enchanted to let her read twice as fast, were studying, Ron was playing with his cards, and Furious was fast asleep without his hat which was on Hermione's head since he didn't want to wrinkle it. Hermione looked up at Ron and sighed.

"Look at you, playing with your cards, pathetic. We've got final exams coming up soon." She said.

Ron looked up smugly. "I'm ready, ask me any question."

"Alright. What's the three most crucial ingredients in a forgetfulness potions?" She said.

Ron wilted. "I forgot." he said causing Harry to stifle a laugh.

Hermione shook her head. "And what pray tell will you do if this appears on the final exam."

"Copy off you." He said as if it were obvious.

"No you won't." She said sternly. "Besides, I heard from Prof. McGonagall that we'll be receiving special quills bewitched with a 'no cheating' spell."

"That's insulting! It's as if they don't trust us!" Ron exclaimed.

Whatever Hermione was gonna say was interrupted by the groan next to her. "Why are you so loud, would it kill you to be quiet for an extended period of time." Furious asked waking up, narrowed red eyes boring into Ron, causing him to flinch.

Noticing he was stretching and wasn't going back to sleep, Hermione placed Furious's hat back on his head. "Thank you." Furious muttered before he noticed one Neville Longbottom hopping into the great hall with his legs magically stuck together.

"Aww, is Malfoy picking on you again Neville?" Hermione asked getting a sheepish nod from Neville.

"You gotta start standing up for yourself Neville, don't just let him bully you." Furious said sympathetically.

"How? I can barely stand on my own." Neville replied.

It was at this point that Seamus stood with a giddy expression on his face. "I can help with that, I know the counter curse." He said ready to use the spell.

"Actually, I'd rather Hermione or Furious do it. You're likely to burn my knee caps." Neville said nervous.

Seamus slammed his wand back on the table. "I don't appreciate insinuations Longbottom. In case you hadn't noticed my eyebrows have completely grown back." He said before he stormed off. When he turned around he showed everyone a bald spot on the back of his head, causing everyone to laugh.

After the laugh fest, Furious turned to Hermione. "Care to do the honors Mi or would you like me to."

"I got it." She said as she pointed her wand at Neville. **"Finite."** She said as a light shot out of her wand and hit Neville's legs, unsticking them.

"Thanks Hermione." Neville said with a blush. "Anytime." She said.

"Guys I found it." Harry said looking at the back of a Dumbledore card. "Here read it." He said handing the card to Furious.

"Lets see here, Albus Dumbledore... Famous for stopping Grindelwald... blah blah blah... work on alchemy with his partner Nicolas Flamel!" Furious exclaimed.

"I knew that name sounded familiar, I read it that day on the train." Harry said.

"That means we've been looking in the wrong place." Furious said, speaking to Hermione.

She nodded and said. "Lets go."

With that she, Furious and Harry rushed to the Library, Ron reluctantly followed behind.

-000-

When they arrived to the library, Harry and Ron sat at a desk while Furious and Hermione were looking for a book. After a few minutes they appeared and Furious dropped down a rather large book. "How could I be so stupid, we checked this out a while ago for a bit of light reading." Hermione said, Furious agreeing.

"This is light." Ron snorted seeing the size of the book, then flinched when a pair of light brown and ruby-red eyes glared at him.

"Anyway, here it is. Nicolas Flamel, the only known maker of the Philosophers stone." Furious explained

Harry and Ron looked at each other before turning to the two braniacs. "Philosophers stone?"

Furious and Hermione sighed. "If you two would pick up a book every once in a while, you might learn something. The stone has incredible power. It could turn metal to gold and produce the elixir of life, making the drinker immortal." "And considering dear old Nick is 665 years old, I'd say that is what Fluffy is currently guarding and that's what Quirrel wants." Hermione started while Furious finished explaining.

Everyone could see how much sense that made, which meant one thing, they had to go see Hagrid.

-000-

Later that day, the quartet could be found outside Hagrid's hut. A moment after knocking, Hagrid opened the door wearing an apron and oven mitts.

"Oh hello." He said after noticing the four. "Don't mean to be rude, but I'm in no fit state to entertain today." He said about to shut the door before Furious moved forward and stopped him.

"We know about the Philosophers stone." He said simply.

"Oh." Hagrid said sheepishly before ushering them in.

Once they were all in Hagrids, his dog Fang immediately moved to Furious, who started petting him when he laid his head in his lap.

"Okay listen Hagrid, I realized on the run over that with something as important as the stone, there's no way that Fluffy is the only thing protecting it. I'm assuming there's probably spells, enchantments, all manner of things to make sure the stone is safe. What I don't understand is why Dumbledore would want it here in a school full of children? Especially since someone already tried to steal it from Gringotts." Furious inquired.

"I don't know, Dumbledore said... uh never mind, moving on." Hagrid started before abruptly stopping and trying to change the subject.

Before anything else could be said, the cauldron over the fireplace began to raddle, Hagrid shot to his feet as fast as a man his size can and rushed over to the cauldron and pulled out a spherical object and quickly sat it on the table before blowing on his hands due to the heat of the object.

"Um Hagrid, correct me if I'm wrong but ah, is that a dragon's egg." Furious asked causing Hagrid to stammer.

"How do you know what a dragon egg looks like." Ron asked snidely

"My mother and I have been on many vacations, a few of those times we went to dragon colonies in Romania." Furious explained effectively cowing Ron again. "Anyway where'd you get the egg."

"I won it, off a stranger at the pub. Seemed quite happy to be rid of it he did." Hagrid said. After a moment the egg started to shake and rattle before it started to crack and fall apart before finally a dragon hatchling broke out of the egg. Everyone was in awe at the little green baby. Hagrid whipped a tear from his eye. "Oh look at 'im, ain't he beautiful. Oh bless him he knows his mummy, hello Norbert."

"Norbert?" Harry questioned.

"Well he's gotta have a name, don't you Norbert." Hagrid said as he nuzzled Norbert while the children laughed. While he nuzzled Norbert, Norbert belched out a flame that burned Hagrid's beard. "Well, he's gotta be trained up a bit first though." He said as he and the kids laughed before he looked up. "Who is that."

The Gryffindor cubs turned toward the window and saw someone they all knew to well who ducked when they saw him.

"Malfoy." Furious growled furious.

"Oh no."

-000-

 **Read, Review, Favorite and Follow.**


	6. AN Ending and Replacement

**So, first of all, I'd like to apologize to everyone who liked this story for this is the end of it.**

 **I have actually thought up a much better idea and the best part is, I won't need an OC... at least not as a main character. If anyone's curious of the new idea and want's to know about it before I post it. PM me.**

 **Once again sorry to those that liked this idea but Harry Potter and the Boy with Red Eyes is over.**


	7. AN New story up

**New story Up!**

 **Harry Potter and the Return of the Uchiha**


End file.
